This invention relates to the control of the magnitude of high voltages, e.g. voltage above 3 k V, for example above 5 kV and for example above 10 kV.
For some applications, e.g. electrostatic spraying of liquids, a high voltage/low current source is required. Typically a generator givine 20 kV at a load of 1 .mu.A may be desired.
Simple, relatively low cost, high voltage generators generally have, inter alia for safety reasons, a high internal impedance which gives rise to poor regulation of the output voltage with changes in the load current. For example generators employing the use of a piezoelectric crystal or step-up transformer.